P is for Playboy
by Ardnexia
Summary: Isithrade and Legolas were good friends as children, until Legolas left with his father. That's where Hazel comes in. Years later, Isithrade, now an ambassador for the elves (the only one, currently), has a crush on Legoas after all the years of being apart. Hazel is her bodyguard. When Isithrade and Hazel meet up again with Legolas, Isithrade gets a surprise. Legolas is a playboy!
1. Prologue

Hazel urged her horse through the trees, faster and faster. The trees around her sped by, not too fast, but fast enough, and she sat up slowly, nocking an arrow. She released. The arrow missed her target. She nocked another arrow. It was gone from her hands quickly, hitting the side of the target. _Last one. Focus._ She nocked her last arrow, pulled back, and sighted along her arm.

She breathed out and released. Satisfied with the thump of arrow against wood, she wheeled her horse around. Galadire reared, throwing her backwards. She landed hard on the balls of her feet and rolled backwards. "Galadire!" It wasn't really the horses fault, but still.

Hazel walked back to the final target, dreading the results. She smiled hopefully. She spun the target around. Just barely off center. She sighed. Isithrade's stallion stepped through the trees almost silently, pausing at Hazel's left shoulder. "Almost all of them, Zells. Isithrade swung the arrows around in her hand and handed them to Hazel.

"Almost isn't good enough. Not for me, and not for the elves." Isithrade's eyes practically glazed over. "You'll see. He won't be like that." Hazel mounted her horse as she spoke. "He's a prince, Isithrade. Power comes with privilege. Privilege comes with people who want. And people who want, are willing to do whatever it takes."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy."

"I'm being honest, Isi. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've seen my fair share of corrupt, perverted, and twisted princes and kings. Even queens. I'm sure I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't want you in a room alone with Thranduil's son. I don't trust Thranduil and I certainly don't trust any relative of his." Isithrade, to her credit, hadn't done anything to provoke her father. "Father. I am twenty-six years old. I can watch over myself. I promise, this is on business only. I have dealt with more than Thranduil before."

Even now, as they handed off their horses to the stablehand, hazel remembered the heated conversation. As per usual, Isithrade's persistence had worn out her fathers loud temper.

"He's easy compared to some people I've had to deal with," Isithrade had confided in Hazel. Hazel frowned slightly. He certain did not seem like a softy.

Hazel followed Isithrade up to the large door, tense and ready for action. For a human she was beyond exceptional. For an elf she wasn't talented at all. The only reason she was so good for a human was because she had been raised as an elf.

She glanced at the two strong elves standing sentinel. The moonlight shone on their armor, giving off an ethereal glow. There was no possible way she could best both of them. She knew that they were sizing her up, just as she was sizing up them.

Isithrade waited patiently for the door to open. Her excitement wasn't obvious, but Hazel could see it in Isithrade's white knuckles and her tight jaw line.

The door swung open slowly, allowing them entry. Anyone who was unfamiliar with the wood elves would be awed by the great hallways. Both the girls had seen the halls before, making them seem considerably less amazing than they were the first time.

Thranduil was already sweeping down the steps towards them down the staircase. He took his time, giving Hazel ample time to scan the room for escape routes, possible threats, and small places they could take cover in case of an emergency.

The hall was sparse, providing little shelter. Hazel habitually ran a hand along her tightly bound hair. It was tied in a ponytail, with tight metal rings every few inches to keep it from getting in her face.

Thranduil reached them, his many rings clicking against the wooden rail of the stairs. "Isithrade Nightbrook. How... Pleasant to see you again. It has been many years."

"It has indeed, King Thranduil."

"And young Hazel. It has been awhile. " Hazel gritted her teeth. "Yes, King. It has."

"I think you were fitter when I last saw you." When he last saw her she had been barely anything. A child. "Indeed? And I think your hair looks more grey since I last saw you." An elf's hair was almost as important to them as wisdom and pride. Isithrade squeezed Hazel's hand tightly. ightly.

Thranduil watched Hazel for a moment, then turned on his heel. "Very well, you may stay here. I will hear whatever proposition you have in the morning." Isithrade smiled at his receding back. "Thank you, King Thranduil."

Isithrade turned to the guard. "Summon Prince Legolas please. Tell him it is a surprise." The guard looked nervously at Thranduil. "She has every right to order you. Obey her as you would me." The guard bowed low. "Very well." As he hurried away, thranduil turned to Isithrade. "He's a changed man, Isithrade. He has been through very much. Think of this before you judge him; he is not all that he seems."

Hazel watched Thranduil disappear into the shadows. Isithrade smiled at the guard. "Take me to Prince Legolas's room, please."

The guard seemed nervous as they traversed the stairs toward the bedrooms. Isithrade was a different type of nervous. Hazel's breath hitched when Isithrade took her hand. "Isithrade," she murmured. "let go please."

"Why should I?" Isithrade shot back. "I am your servant. What's that word..."

"Literally?"

"Yes. I am literally your servant."

"This is perfectly normal."

"Hand holding isn't something g you do with servants."

"Well, your a friend too."

"It looks strange. Suspicious."

"You worry to much."

"Do I? All those times a saved your life. If I had not worried you would be dead by now."

"True." Isithrade didn't let go. "So let go!" Hazel whisper shouted. "But this way I won't be separated from you accidentally. Now you needn't worry." Hazel snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

They reached a large door set in the wall, and he guard scurried away, like a rat abandoning a sinking ship. Isithrade let Hazel's hand go, raising her hand to knock on the door.

For a moment she paused, as if she knew the chaos and destruction that would start the second the door swung open. But, like the starstruck girl she was, she knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times.

It took a moment, but slowly, surely; the door swung open.


End file.
